¿como fue tu primer beso Sakura?
by Aoi JM
Summary: <html><head></head>-entonces, basicamente, ¡le robaste tu primer beso a Sasuke!-</html>


¡hola ¡ aquí les dejo un one-shot (**waaaoo que novedad -.-**) ¬_¬" si si como digas…

Bueno la historia es sobre como Sakura ¡robo! su primer beso ovio se lo robo a Sasuke (***¬*)**

Los personajes oviamente como ya saben son de masashi kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia n_n

-¡anda hermanita! Dime-

-no lo se Ino me da no se que-

-hay ni que fuera algo malo –

-lo se no es nada malo, malo lo que harias con ese dato- ¬_¬"

-¡yooooo! ¿Cuando uso tus cosas personales para joderte?-

-cuando no, diras-

-bueno es cierto u_u pero prometo no hacer eso esta vez, se lo importante que ese momento para toda adolescente-

-pero..-

-lo juro por la garrita-dijo poniendo cara de cachorro en forma chibi mostrando su dedo meñique

-¡pfff! Esta bien-

-¡wiiiii!

_**Flash back**_

_Estaban dos jovenes de Segundo de secundaria recojiendo papeles _

_**-todo por tu culpa Haruno-**__dijo el chico_

_**-¿por mi culpa Uchiha? ¿Quién es el que me estaba lanzando papeles?**_

_**-y ¿Quién fue la mesa que le dice a la maestra "el baboso de Uchiha me esta lanzando papeles"?-**__dijo Sasuke haciendo una voz gangosa y aniñada_

_**-¡pfff! Baboso-**_

_**-¿tan siquiera leiste los papelitos?-**_

_**-¿para que? Si cada que me lanzas papeles es para insultarme "tonta", "mensa","molesta","pelo-chicle","mata rosa","niñata" etcétera-**_

_**-termine mi lado-**_

_**-yo igual-**_

_**-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-**_

_**-esperar a el orientador Kakashi-**_

_**-hum-**_

_Sakura se sienta en el escritorio de los profesores y Sasuke la imita_

_**-mensa-**_

_**-baboso-**_

_Sakura voltea y cae en cuenta de que esta apenas a unos cinco centímetros de la cara de Sasuke y por curiosidad o tentación se acerca mas hasta quedar a unos dos centímetros_

_**-¿Qué haces men..-**_

_Sakura junto su boca con la de Sasuke mas por tentación que por curiosidad, lo que nunca espero o imagino fue que Sasuke la tomara por la nuca y la pegara mas a su boca robándole un suspiro, Sakura tomando en cuenta que el orientador Kakashi podría llegar en cualquier momento se separo de el_

_**-¿Por qué me besaste?**_

_**-yoo…estemm….no lo se-**__dijo y volteo la cara par que no viera que su cara se había puesto roja_

_**-Sakura ten- **__y le entrego un papel color azul marino_

_**-aahh-**_

_**-abrelo-**_

_**dentro tenia escrito con corrector "ME GUSTAS MUCHO"**_

_**-asi que eso decía-**_

_**-si-**_

_**-chicos ya pueden irse**_

_**-gracias maestro- **__dijeron los dos_

_**-solo recuerda Sasuke no lanzes papeles y tu Sakura no insultes a Sasuke-**_

_**-si- **__volvieron a decir los dos, el maestro viendo que cada uno se fue a su lugar para buscar sus cosas se fue y Sasuke se fue después que el_

_Hiba Sakura caminando por una de los pasillos de la escuela y siente que alguien la jala_

_**-que demo…-**_

_Alguien la beso callándola y exigiendo respuesta esos labios se movían sobre los de ella buscando respuesta mientras intentaban abrirse paso con la lengua pero Sakura empujo a quien fuera que la había besado_

_**-¿Quién carajos eres?-**_

_**-¿asi le hablas a tu nuevo novio?**_

_**-¿nuevo novio? ¡Estas loco Uchiha!-**_

_**-ya sabes que me gustas y estoy casi seguro de que yo también a ti –**_

_**-no..no es cierto-**_

_**-¿Por qué tartamudeas?-**_

_**-por..por…-**_

_**-mejor calate y acabemos lo que empezamos-**_

_Sasuke la volvió a tomar de la nuca y la beso mordiendo un poco el labio inferior permitiéndole el paso a su lengua, esta vez Sakura sorprendió Sasuke ya que lo tomo ella también de la nuca y empujo contra ella _

_**-entonces ¿si tienes nuevo novio?-**_

_**-si "baboso"-**_

_**-que bueno "mensa"-**_

_**End flash back**_

-waaaoo hermanita tu beso fue mejor que el mio u_u y eso que tu lo diste mas grande-

-pues ya vez-

-jajaja esta como para hacer un fic de el –

-ni se te ocurra, es algo que quiero guaedar para mi - ¬_¬"

-lo se no te preocupes, lo jure por la garrita n_n-

-esta bien-

-entonces prácticamente le robaste tu primer beso a Sasuke Uchiha-

-se podría decir que si jiji 0/0-

-jajaja y pensar que todavía son novios-

-seee-

-pobre de ti hermanita, no pudiste probar mas porque tu primer beso y tu primer novio son los mismos que desde segundo de secundaria-

-pues con Sasuke no necesito mas besa genial-

-que envidia-

¿Qué tal quedo? Un asco [ ] pasable [ ] bueno [ ] deberías hacer mas como estos [ ]

ustedes digan n_n

hasta mi próximo one-shot o verdadera historia ;D


End file.
